pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: TOY STORY 3!
Phineas and Ferb: Toy Story is a parody of Toy Story 3. Summary The film opens with a Western style action sequence in which Mr. and Mrs. Buford/Ady Head, (acting as One-Eyed Buf and One-Eyed Addy) are committing a train robbery until Woody appears to stop the crime. Woody is knocked off the train by One-Eyed Addy, only to be caught by Issie teh Cow, riding Platseye. Then, Bart and Betty set off explosives that destroys a bridge and make their escape in their car driven by the Platypus Aliens. Woody tries to save the orphans (chihuauas), but the train keeps going and falls off the bridge. However the orphans and Woody are saved by Phin Lightyear catching the whole train before disintegrating the One-Eyed's getaway car with his laser. This leads to a standoff between Woody, Phin and Issie against the One-Eyed's and the aliens, made more fierce when One-Eyed Buf releases Django Dog (known as "The Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field) and Woody responds by releasing Roarving (known as "The Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs"). Suddenly, Bamm (acting as Evil Dr. Porkfessor), flies into view in his airship and he picks up the One-Eyed's and their associates and presses a button labeled "Death By Goldfish". A huge barrel of goldfish is released and they quickly sworn and bring down Roarving before capturing Woody, Phin and Issie. Just as Bart is about to press the "Death" button, the sequence ends and goes into Albert's room, revealing to the viewer that was all just an imagination of a child. A series a home video clips of albert is then screened. The film then arrives in its present setting, roughly about 10 years since the events of the previous film. Albert is now a 17-year old teenager, having graduated from high school and is now just three days away from heading off to college. Several of his old toys (notably mentioned are Queezy, Letch and Bo Greetchen) have been "yard saled" in that time and now just Woody, Phin, Issie, Platseye, Mr. and Mrs. Buford/Ady Head, Roarving, Bamm, Django Dog, the Magic 42-Ball, some Platypus Aliens, Major Sarge and two other Green O.W.C.A. Men and remain. The toys are reluctant but commit to Woody's idea of them being stored in the attic, though the Army men quickly abandon them, believing they will get thrown away into the trash instead. Albert however plans to take Woody to college and put the others in the attic, but after helping his sister Ivy with a box of toys (which includes her Barbie doll) to be donated away, he leaves the bag containing his toys in the hallway and his mother accidentally takes them to the curb. Woody goes to save his friends (trying to have Danny to help, but he is too old to help), but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Stommelings' car, thinking Albert has thrown them away. Jessie soon finds the box of Ivy's toys to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center and convinces them to be donated there, Woody finds them attempts to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away but before he can finish the explanation, Albert's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Albert's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lawrence-o'-Huggin' Bear (a.k.a. "Lawrence"), Big Baby and a smooth-talking Ken Jeremy doll, who instantly falls in love with Barbie Candace. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Chatter Telephone and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Albert so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves to find Albert. He escapes from Sunnyside using a hang glider, but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck on the branch of a tree. Woody is soon taken home by a sweet little girl from Sunnyside named Emily who takes him to meet her own toys, including Trixie the triceratops, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Buttercup the unicorn and Totoro. As Woody tries to recuperate himself and continue his search for Andy, Chuckles explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that himself, Lawrence, and Big Baby were once owned by a loving girl named Ginger. However, one day, during a family trip, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They returned to Ginger's house to find that Ginger's parents bought a new Lawrence-o'-Huggin' Bear for her, leaving Lawrence feeling betrayed and confused. The toys set out on their own (by riding the Pizza Planet truck), and were bumped off over at Sunnyside where Lawrence and Big Baby quickly rose to power, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Chuckles before he got broken and escaped and was found by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Albert before he leaves. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are placed in the Caterpillar Room at the daycare, which is full of young toddlers who have no sense of good behavior. Phin goes to talk to Lawrence about transferring them to the Butterfly Room with the more sensible, older children. However, Lawrence only offers a transfer for Phin himself and so Phin is unable to accept. Lawrence and his associates therefore resort to manipulation to get Phin to accept the transfer and this involves in resetting Phin into his original, deluded space ranger character, after revealing that they have a library full of toy instruction manuals. Meanwhile, Mrs. Ady Head, through one of her eyes at Albert's house, discovers that Albert is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. Before they leave, they are captured and imprisoned by Lawrence and his associates, including the reset Phin. Lotso then gives the toys Woody's hat that had been left behind and leaves. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside through Emily's backpack. He sneakily reaches his friends and tells them that he's sorry for leaving them. They quickly formulate an escape plan to find Albert with the help of the Chatter Telephone. That night, Woody and Django Dog sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where Chatter informed them that a cymbal-banging monkey known as "The Monkey" monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in sell-o-tape and locked in a filing cabinet by Django Dog. Django Dog signals to the other toys, still locked up by Lawrence, and while Mr. Buford Head provides a diversion, they make their escape. During the escape, the reset Phin is captured and held down by the toys. They attempt to fix him, but accidentally reset him into a deluded Spanish mode, though he does rejoin their side. They make their way out onto the playground, and after several close-calls (not helped that Phin continually tries to charm Issie romantically), manage to reach the garbage chute. Here, Chatter tells them, is where broken toys are sent, and is the only way out of Sunnyside. As the toys prepare to leap to freedom, however, they are confronted by Lawrence, who had "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen. Woody, having been informed of Lawrence's past, brings up the subject of Ginger, causing Big Baby (and by extent the other Sunnyside toys) to turn against him. A brief scuffle follows, resulting Lawrence and all of Albert's toys (except Barbie Candace, who be stopped by Ken Jeremy) falling into the dumpster at the bottom of the chute just as the garbage truck arrives. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Phin, resetting him to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the Tri-City Area Waste Plant, where the aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, "the claw...," and proceed to venture off toward it. The rest of the toys, meanwhile, are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lawrence, who is helped to safety by Woody and Phin. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lawrence notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with Woody's and Phin's help, manages to reach it. Rather than shutting off the belt, however, he walks away. The remaining toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys seem resigned to their fate, and join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety. Lawrence, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbage man, who'd owned a Lawrence-o'-Huggin' Bear when he was a kid. The toys manage to return to Albert's room undetected (riding Sid (Erik von Detten)'s garbage truck), where they pack themselves into a box labeled "Attic." Woody, meanwhile, prepares to journey with Albert to college, when an idea strikes. Albert discovers the box, and finds a note Woody left on the top. He drives the toys to Emily's house, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to her one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Emily looks into the bottom of the box and sees Woody, who had jumped into the box before leaving the note and leaving Albert confused about how he'd gotten in there. Albert picks Woody up before Emily can, but then sees the surprised look on her face, as well as all of his other old toys lined up together with her. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Woody to Emily, telling her that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so she's got to take good care of him. Emily gladly accepts, and Albert joins her in playing with what are now her toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Albert to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Emily waving Woody's hand at him. He smiles, thanks his toys for a great life together and accelerates down the road. The end credits show Albert's toys getting used to life at Emily's, while Sunnyside is now a happy place for new arrivals as well as old toys, co-managed by Candace Barbie and Jeremy Ken. Emperor Thaddeus and the O.W.C.A. men are also seen landing in Sunnyside after jumping out of the window earlier in the movie, and the last scene is with Issie and Phin dancing to the Spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me. Cast *Thomas Sangster as Woody Fletcher the Cowboy (Ferb Fletcher and Woody) *''Vincent Martella as Phin Lightyear (Phineas Flynn and Buzz Lightyear) *Alyson Stoner as Issie the Cowgirl (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jessie)'' *''Bobby Gaylor as Mr. Buford Head (Buford Van Stomm and Mr. Potato Head)'' *''Madison Pettis as Mrs. Ady Head (Adyson Sweetwater and Mrs. Potato Head)'' *''Jack McBrayer as Roarving (Irving Stommeling and Rex)'' *''Maulik Pancholivi as Bamm (Baljeet Rai and Hamm)'' *''Alec Holden as Django Dog (Django Brown and Slinky Dog)'' *''Dee Bradley Baker as Squeeze Toy Platypus Aliens (Perry the Platypus and Aliens)'' *''Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Sarge (Major Monogram and Sarge)'' *''Diedrich Bader as Albert/Andy (Albert Stommeling and Andy)'' *''Allisyn Ashley Arm as Ivy/Molly (Ivy Stommeling and Molly)'' *''Selena Gomez as Albert/Andy's Mom (Irving's Mom and Andy's Mom)'' *''Emma Watson as Emilie (Emily Kinney and Bonnie)'' *''Richard O'Brien as Lotso Lawrence Bear (Lawrence Fletcher and Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear)'' *''Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Ken (Jeremy Johnson and Ken)'' *''Dee Bradly Baker as Platseye (Perry the Platypus and Bullseye) '' *''Danny Cooksey as Evil Emporer Thaddeus (Thaddeus and Emperor Zurg) (cameo)'' *Alshey Tistale as Candace Barbie (Candace Flynn and Barbie) Background Information *Once again, there is anothor movie in the parody series. (Wizard of Odd, Phindiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS, Back to the Future: Starring Jeremy Johnson!, Perry vs. Aliens) Category:Spoofs Category:Allusions Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Fanon Works Category:Most Saddest Moments Category:The Movie Parody Franchise Category:Parodies